Not all stories are fun to tellbe afraid of the dark
by Darkwolf234
Summary: Not all books are friendly...one book killing people? Sam and Dean on a hunt for a book? The hunters are baffled at murders and don't know what to do. How can I book be killing? With the help of their new friend Thorn, they chase down a book with vengeance.
1. Prologue

It was another usual day in the and Dean Winchester sit across from each other at a table for breakfast.

Dean is drinking his morning coffee while Sam is doing research on his laptop looking for a case. Not much has been going on lately and the search for Metatron had all been dead ends.

They are hoping for a break or they will go crazy in the bunker. Finally Sam comes across a case in Salem, Oregon.

"Dean come look at this." Sam says showing his brother the report of a case that has supernatural being written all over it.

"Well Sammy, pack your bags. We are headed to good ole Oregon." Dean says standing and heading to back his back and their weapons for a road trip.

The brothers jump in the impala and head out to another hunt.


	2. Chapter 1

In the small town of Salem, Oregon it's another old day of unpacking a shelving old books on the shelf. Thorn Blackwell rips open the box with aggervation.

She's been doing this for hours and is only halfway through. If only she could have magical powers that would make this much easier and less boring for herself. Keeping a business running is hard these days.

She has her days of business and also her supernatural friends that stop by and give her some adventures and tails so that maybe, one day, she can write her own book of tales.

Every once in a while she has friends who are vampire, werewolves, witches, and others who go to share their adventures with Thorn.

Thorn has always dreamed of becoming a famous writer and her friends are willing to help. Thorn also has an underground store for the supernatural.

She finishes stocking up the last shelf and relxes in one of her lounge chairs. She leans her head back and takes in the smell of the books surrounding her.

She has a whole other box in front of her that she has gotten today but she doesn't have the energy to open it. She hears the bell at the door and goes to see who it is.

She turns the corner to see who it is and it's her friend Star. She's holding the newspaper in her hand.

"Did you see today's paper?" Star says sliding the paper to Thorn.

"No, why?" Thorn asks while picking up the paper.

On the front page news reads "strange murder in home". The article tells the story of a young girl who was brutally murdered.

_ " Young Girl Brutually Murdered in Home_

_ Cops are baffled at a murder investigation in the home of the Cartwright family. The oldest daughter of the family, Mia Cartwright, was murdered in her home Tuesday night. There is no sign of intrusion around the home. The girls body was brutally broken and shoved up the family's chimney..."_

Thorn sets the paper on the desk and gives her friend a questioning look.

"Why is this important?" Thorn questions.

"This murder isn't any normal psycho killer. It looks to me as a supernatural murder." She says with concern and fear in her eyes. Star starts slowly pacing in front of her friends chair.

"You think it's like a rogue or something that murdered the girl?" Thorn says fixing her bookshelves.

"That could be the case but it also means that it'll catch the eye of hunters and attract them into town. Which means going into hiding until they leave." Star says sighing and flings herself onto the couch.

Thorn gets out of the chair and heads to the back. She returns with two beers in her hand and throws one to star.

"Well, then you can hide out here in the shoppe. I have the space and room; not to mention I could use the company." Thorn says taking a swig of her beer. Star opens her beer and sits up facing her human friend.

"It might be dangerous hiding out a supernatural being. You could get hurt or something." Star says leaning her elbows on her knees and fumble the necklace around her neck.

"All the more reason to stay, I need some good stories for my book." Thorn says smiling at her friend.

Little does Thorn know things are about to turn upside down.


	3. Chapter 2

The sun shines through the curtains illuminating the store. Thorn wakes up to this scene every morning and can't get enough of it. She walks into the kitchen to find Star in the kitchen.

She already beat her friend to making the morning coffee, but today Star seemed distant. Thorn grabs her morning cup of coffee and walks to the counter where her friend is sitting. She sees her supernatural friend reading the paper intensley as if she is seeing something unbelievable.

"What's so interesting in the morning paper?" Thorn asks. She knows there can't be anything that interesting in this little towns paper. Thorn was never a fan of these small towns but this is where her shop was and she could never leave her store.

"There was another murder last night. Another person was murdered again. It was brutual like the other one but the body wasn't in the chimmney like the first." Star says in a concerned voice. She takes a sip from her mug and Thorn can see the outline of redness on her lips. Of course she knew her friend was a vampire and was ok with it.

But Thorn still found it weird to see her seeing blood so Star always hides it in cups to help Thorn not pass out on her. These two were the best of friends even though one is a chilfd of the night. Star was her most frequent visiter, not that she minded.

"Let me see that paper. I can't believe there is a killing spree going on in this little town. Do you think it's another supernatural being doing this?" Thorn says as she takes the paper away from her friend. She looks at the paper to see the big headline on the front cover of the Salem daily newspaper.

" **MUDER STRIKES AGAIN IN SALEM**

_Ethan Mcallister and his beloved friend Tony Marks were sitting together in the town park last night. Ethan claims they saw a strange man standing from a distance watching them. Tony Marks tries to confront this strange and then he disappeared. Ethan claims the man followed them to the home of Tony Marks. _

_The next morning Ethan Mcallister finds his best friend lying dead in his own bed. Police are questioning the family..."_

Thorn can't bear to read any more of the tragic story. The story makes her stomach turn and knot. Was there really a murderer in her little town? Who was going to be next? She knew both of those boys. They were only in highschool and had a whole life ahead of them. They would come into the book shoppe for essays and things like that.

She looks over to see her good friend gazing out of the small window above the sink. Star is completley lost in thought over this news. What if a supernatural is in town causing these murders? What if they try to pin all of this on her or somehow get her involved.

"So do you think this is another super being causing this or some psycho who has a really twisted mind?" Thorn asks in a quiet voice. She doesn't know what to say to help this situation.

Star just shrugs and gets up from the barstool and heads into the store area. Thorn follows her friend with concern running through her. She doesn't understand why her vampire friend is so worried about all this.

Snapping out of thought Thorn looks up in time to see that her friend stopped walking and is staring at the floor with an unreadable look on her face. She standds by her friend to see books scattered all over the floor. It looks as if someone threw the books from the shelves. The two girls give each other worried glances and walk around to see if any other book shelves were disturbed.

They start picking up the books trying to come up with some answer that could help them understand how all these books fell off. In the middle of the floor alone is a single book 'SCARY STORIES to Tell in the Dark'. Thorn picks it up and turns it over looking thoroughly to make sure it's not damaged. She puts it back on the shelf along with all the other books that have fallen.

"Has this happened before?" Star asks finally talking after a while of shelving all the books from the floor. She never realized how many books this one girl owned.

"No, this has never happened before. These are my newest books that I've found at a garage sale." Thorn says running her fingers over the rows of books as if they were precious jems.

They shrug off the ereie feeling in the room and decide to lounge in the little lobby where Thorn had set up a room for people to relax and read.

Thorn kept thinking about that single book in the middle of the room that was all alone. She shakes her head at the thought of the book. I mean could one book really have caused the accident?


End file.
